Conventionally, it is known that an opening of a fuel injection valve is detected based on a variation in electric current flowing through a solenoid of an electromagnetic fuel injection valve (refer to Patent Literature 1). In an electromagnetic valve shown in Patent Literature 1, an valve opening is detected based on a variation in solenoid current which is generated when an armature of a fuel injection valve is mechanically abuts on a stopper at a full-close position.
That is, if the armature does not mechanically abut on the stopper, the opening of the fuel injection valve cannot be detected. When a valve body of the fuel injection valve does not reach the full-close position at a partial lift injection, the opening of the fuel injection valve cannot be detected, so that a valve opening operation cannot be corrected.